


Continue

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-04
Updated: 2004-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't stop..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Dom's eyes are bright, his head thrown back, and there's a thin sheen of sweat on his skin. "Billy," he gasps, thrusting his hips helplessly into the air. "Don't stop...oh God, Billy..."

But Billy has drawn back, his lips swollen and glistening. His tongue flickers out, his breath hot on Dom's flushed skin. "Please," Dom pantwhispers. His hands jerk against their bonds, digging into the leather.

A smile curves Billy's lips, and Dom whimpers. "Please," he begs again. Then Billy leans down and engulfs Dom in slick, wet heat. Dom writhes and bucks and bites his lip until it bleeds.


End file.
